User talk:Yqt1001
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hurricane Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:2010 Atlantic hurricane season page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SkyFury (Talk) 17:55, October 29, 2010 Atlantic forum ruined, don't make edits till I fix this mess Please be patient. I unintentionally destroyed the forum, so posts might have to wait. But I think I can fix this. Hurricane Andrew (aka Andrew 444) 18:27, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Fixed. Hurricane Andrew (aka Andrew 444) 20:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC) HOLD YOUR HORSES Hello. Why are you retiring and destroying the forum headers? CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 21:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :They don't fit in with the pages that Cyclone10 added them too. Favourite Storms of 2011 shouldn't have a "Please place your bets on a special page for betting pools". Also Ryan officially retired the thing I was talking about back before you were around. If you wan't to re add them you can, but I'll make a special forum header for those pages when I add tabs to some pages. Yqt1001 21:54, August 27, 2011 (UTC) A while back, but just a heads up... I hadn't seen the discussion on the main Hwiki talk page earlier, but I don't know anything of IP 70 something. TBH, I actually was the 76 IP guy who posted the above thing (back then, I knew nothing about hurricane wiki and I didn't know where the 2008 forum even was). Truth is, I live in Michigan right now and my real IP is 98 something. You can see it in Alex's archive just when he died, below Eric's two big posts there. I also don't see the big point of making HWiki articles on storms when wikipedia's articles are fine enough and all of those should be abolished for good. It's pointless to copy-paste stuff there, and I think it's illegal to do that on another website anyways. I am trying to make hurricane wiki a better place for everyone, and if Eric does in fact retire from HWiki, I hope he'll put me in his place. =) I haven't figured out the perfect format for the forums, but the ones we have now aren't bad at all. I think the only "new" forums that could be made could be Eric's hall of fame forum, for 2011, 2012, or something else like that. Ryan1000 01:28, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Naming Earlier you said that storms wouldn't be renamed if they crossed from AUS to SWIO, but from what i've heard, this year is going to be the last year when that will be permitted. So if a storm crosses from the AUS region to SWIO for this last year, it will be a hyphenated two-name storm. Starting in the 2012-13 season, that rule will be abolished and storms will only keep one name from then on out. Hopefully we can see an example of that though! Ryan1000 01:47, January 29, 2012 (UTC) : help? I don't know how to remove pages. I accidentally put a nickname hurricanes page in the real wiki whilst I wanted to put it in my user page. how do i remove pages? sorry :( ~Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala